Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and particularly to a vehicle having a function of variably setting regenerative braking force.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-079907 discloses a vehicle that is capable of changing regenerative braking force by a driver's operation.